


What're the Chances?

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop!Gia, F/F, basically a romcom but with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: A six year relationship with Ty Fleming had gone down the tubes and Kimberly Hart's out looking for a rebound. All she wanted was a one night stand...someone to never see again....fate had a funny sense of humor.





	1. What're the Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 4 of my 12 Days of Christmas posting. Due to Tumblr freaking the fuck out, I thought writing a smut chapter would be the perfect way to celebrate the 17th. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> Last year I started a Trini/Emma crossover fic, this year is Kim/Gia. Here's some different shades of pink lemonade.

It was just a regular Monday at the office. Graphic designer, Trini Gomez, wanted to catch up with her best friend and head of marketing Kimberly Hart. “Hey, ah, how was your weekend?” She had something she needed to share, but she needed to warm her friend up...see if this would make for the right timing.

“Well, for starters I found out that my boyfriend of  _ 6 years _ has been cheating on me with some 20-something ho” Kimberly narrowed her eyes, crushing the now empty starbucks cup in her hand, “When he had “business meetings in Philadelphia” he was flying out to hook up. Want to know the real kicker? He hasn’t had a  _ job _ in three months.” She had to throw away the cup, she had to hide the firey rage building up inside her gut. It was  _ only  _ 9:00 in the morning after all. “Ty and I were supposed to  _ make it”  _

“Oh” Trini nodded her head, slowly, happy that she didn’t come forward first with her big news. “God, I’m so sorry, what did you do?”

“Made a scene.” What Kimberly did best, “I threw all of his stuff out onto the street” Sure it was raining, but she didn’t care. “God, I’m such an idiot for thinking that everything was just  _ fine”  _

“Shit…” This was only  _ Monday.  _ “Well, ah, Emma and I wanted to do lunch on Saturday and was wondering if you’d be free”

“I’m  _ completely _ free” Kimberly shook her head, she was totally and utterly single, for the first time in  _ six years.  _ “Honestly, that’s probably for the best so I don’t have a complete mental breakdown”

Trini stepped forward to rest a hand on Kim’s shoulder, “Anything I can do?”

Kimberly swiveled her chair to face Trini directly, she cocked her head to the side, observing Trini longer than a comforting or appropriate time. “Remember when you decided to drastically change your look? Like two years ago? Where did you get your haircut?”

*****

Three steps of getting over your recently separated ex. Step One, change up the look. Kimberly easily got that taken care of by having her hair cut drastically shorter. Each snip felt therapeutic, the weight was literally off her shoulders and she could start over fresh. Step two, do a deep clean of their shared space. It was time Kimberly put away, threw out, or outright burned anything that reminded her of her time with Ty Fleming...the guy that took away  _ six _ years of her life. In college, she was in a sorority, he was in a fraternity, it felt like magic...it felt like the be all end all. He would’ve become the future Mr. Tyler Hart. Like hell she was taking the last name  _ Fleming.  _

Step three to getting over an ex? Well, that was easy. Get some alcohol in her system, go to a bar and sleep with a total stranger to never see again. A palate cleanser if you will. A perfect way to clean the slate off before trying to start off a relationship with someone else. For some people they needed  _ multiple _ one night stands to get over a relationship. Kimberly recalled her sorority sister Amanda Clark needed to sleep with a couple of people to get over  _ her.  _ Leaving someone as gorgeous as Amanda for a sleazebag like Ty, god, talk about a college mistake. College Kim clearly was an idiot. 

Kimberly thought about calling up her old flame, maybe the spark would still be there...only Amanda had moved onto someone else. Her current  _ girlfriend _ was a part surfer part model Tori Hanson. An absolutely stunning young woman with a pretty huge twitter and instagram following, she was practically dating a bisexual celebrity. All of this reminiscing of the past made Kimberly come up with the best plan of action...that night she would hit up a gay bar. 

It wasn’t hard for her to dress for the occasion, with her new hair she gained the confidence she needed to try and put herself  _ out _ there, or get back on the horse so to speak. There was a lesbian bar in downtown Angel Grove by the name of  _ Zeo. _ She would go out dancing with her best friend Trini and Trini’s girlfriend, Emma. It felt amazing going to a place where she didn’t have to worry about  _ men. _ She loved men, she had been intimate with men in the past, but all it took was a couple of creepers that  _ lurk _ around a club to kind of ruin the vibe. And the bonus? Ty absolutely hated the nights where Kimberly came to the club, he knew about her history with Amanda and worried she’d hook up with a girl...yeah, Kim being the one to cheat. How  _ ironic.  _

Kimberly sat at the bar, a bit nervous, she was in way over her head here. How was she supposed to  _ seduce  _ someone? The whole point of this night was to leave  _ with _ someone. She hadn’t been  _ single _ for so long...she hadn’t been with a  _ girl _ for an even  _ longer _ amount of time. God, she felt like a walking stereotype, the sorority girl that had a little fun experimenting with her besties. Maybe a sports bar would have been a better idea, at a sports bar she could go home with any guy she wanted…

“You okay?” Tanya, the bartender, knew Kimberly well from her previous visits with Trini and Emma. Tanya and her wife Kat owned this place, turned it from a hole in the wall to a successful nightclub, and more important made it a safe haven for girls who just wanted to openly meet other girls. 

Kimberly felt numb, there was no  _ okay,  _ not when she was felt so stabbed in the back, “...My boyfriend of six years has been cheating on me…”

The bartender was a bit taken aback by Kimberly’s bluntness, “Wow, girl, I’m o sorry” Tanya started to put together a appletini for the other woman, sliding it across and saying, “Here this one’s on me. Try and have a good time” She would be the one to keep a watchful eye on Kimberly and call her a cab if she were to get too crazy. Tanya Sloan-Hillard took care of her people. 

Kimberly should have waited for Emma and Trini to be free before trying to go to the bar to pick up a girl. Not that Emma Goodall made for a very good wing-woman, but Trini could probably hook her up with someone... _ anyone.  _ No, Trini and Emma were out to dinner with Trini's parents that night. Which was  _ odd,  _ unless there was a big family event going on...Trini tended to avoid her mother. The two were known to butt heads. Kim couldn't sit around and wallow with Tanya while the bartender was working. No, she had to do what every young horny mid-twenty something needed to do, down her drink and get loose on the dance floor.

"...I'm going to need a shot" For some liquid confidence.

The last time Kimberly felt this wild and alive was right after graduation, she and Ty would continue to go to clubs...get drunk...dance a bit...make out, go home early to screw around a bit and then sleep in as much as they could to try and suffer through the day with a bit of a hangover. Kimberly  _ grew up _ , she couldn't keep up with the party lifestyle if she wanted to move up in her career. Maybe that was why she and Ty started to drift apart from one another...she wanted to make something of herself while he had absolutely no ambition. Ty barely had enough credits to graduate, looking back on it, Kimberly wasn't sure if he'd care being at university for another year. It meant more parties. 

God. She didn't want to  _ think _ about Ty, not when she was surrounded by so many beautiful women all shapes, and sizes with some on point sense of style. Tonight was about pressing a reset button on her love life, and more importantly having  _ fun.  _ Fuck, Ty Flemming, that shit bag. Kimberly Hart was the best he was ever going to get. Letting go was his loss and someone else’s gain.

The DJ was playing some  _ great _ songs, Kim didn't recognize any of them...she didn't need to. There was enough of a drumming beat, and with enough alcohol in her system she was loose enough to dance out all of her problems. Work couldn't bother her here, bills to pay, ex-boyfriends, any and other  _ responsibilities.  _ Her she could dance with groups of girls, jumping to the music when it reached a faster beat, everyone was  just out having a fun time. At a point she was feeling a connection with another girl there, silent, both feeling one another out on the dance floor. Kimberly swayed her hips against the other girls front...so close, she could feel her breath on the back of her neck.  _ Shit.  _ The other girl slowly traced her hand up Kimberly's thigh, god, her touch was absolutely electrifying. Kimberly closed her eyes and had to take in a deep breath, she was hit with a tidal wave, a rush, a burning desire between her legs that needed to be satisfied. It had been quite some time since she felt  _ this _ desperate for some affection…

When Kimberly opened her eyes, her attention snapped to the bar. A blonde woman, in a leather jacket, yellow top and tight black pants, had turned around on her bar stool to watch the dance floor; taking a drink right from the glass bottle. Kim tilted her head, curiously, wondering who had caught her attention. A hint of a smirk crossed the blonde's expression, her eyebrows raising up...oh...she was interested in Kimberly. Now this could be fun. Kim could play this game. She continued to dance up on the other girl, never breaking their silent conversation, Kimberly couldn't look away from tantalizing green eyes. It was if the girl behind Kimberly wasn't even a factor anymore. 

The blonde clearly liked what she was seeing and simply nodded her head up in a motion that Kimberly should come over. Clearly a power move, this girl thought she was going to be holding all the cards? Two can play at this game. Kim broke away from the girl she was dancing with to saunter over to the blonde at the bar. The girl she was dancing with didn't seem too upset by it, she was already moving on to be around someone else. Good. When she reached the blonde she stood between her legs, reaching over for the other woman's beer and taking a long sip. She could taste the brand, Blue Moon it was one of Trini's favorites. Total, Lesbian confirmed. When Kimberly handed the bottle back it was completely empty, the blonde wasn't expecting this but by the way she subtly licked her lips, Kim could tell she got this one on the hook. "Buy me a drink?" She asked cocking her head to the side, she was totally milking the other woman's interest for her for all she could get. After all she would never see her again, why not play?

The blonde laughed a little to herself, shaking her head, she was definitely on Kim's hook. "Can I at least get your name?"   
  
"Kim" Shortening it sounded hotter than dropping the full name.    
  
"Gia" The other woman introduced herself, before leaning back to try and grab Tanya's attention. She wasn't going to try swiveling in her stool with the other girl standing between her legs. "Can I get another beer and a..."   
  
"I'll have a mojito" She draped her arms around Gia’s neck, making it known to everyone else in the bar that  _ this _ was the one Kim wanted.   
  
"You heard the lady"

Tanya came over with their drinks, but eyed the blonde a bit skeptical, "I haven't seen you around here before" She knew Kimberly's story, that her boyfriend had just broken up with her...so she felt a bit protective of the girl. A girl she could call her friend. 

Now was the chance for Kim to get the low down on her newfound company, “I’m new to town” She explained, helping Tanya out by handing Kimberly her specialty glass. “Just transferred in from Harwood County. It’s my first night off...and I wanted to check this place out. My best friend’s raved about it” Gia smirked in Kimberly’s direction, her confidence at a sky high, “So far so good”

“What is it that you do?” Tanya asked, as Kim was  _ far _ too interested in taking a sip of her drink, or asking important questions. 

The blonde glanced to her left, and then over to her right, checking the area before speaking. “I’m AGPD” A  _ police officer.  _

A girl who could  _ literally _ kick Ty’s ass? A girl with the power to arrest people and have a cop car? Yes please. Kimberly’s eyes ranked over Gia’s body while the other woman was speaking with the bartender. Ooh she’d look good in a uniform. “Can I see your badge?” 

Tanya  _ wasn’t _ as openly impressed with her patron, but, she could at least feel safer knowing Kimberly was in good hands. “Well, I hope you’re one of the good ones” She had other customers to take care of, Kim would be just fine with Officer...fuck, Kim hadn’t caught her last name yet. “Let me know if y’all need anything”

Once Tanya left, Gia could give Kimberly her full attention. The newly revealed police officer reached to the inside of her jacket pocket. From there she pulled out a small black leather bifold where her badge rested inside. “Oh this is legit” Kim didn’t realize she said it out loud, her fingers traced over the metal, badge #20. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Gia closed the wallet to put back in it’s proper place. With there being so many people around...and with the current climate the way that it was, cops weren’t exactly the most appreciated people. She liked to keep herself on the downlow. 

“I knew some guys in college that tried to use a fake badge to hook up with girls” Kimberly hated to admit that it  _ worked _ on some of her sorority sisters…

“That’s  _ illegal”  _

“So were like 90% of their parties” 

Gia took a sip of her new beer, her hand finding a resting point on Kimberly’s hip, her thumb gently grazing the fabric of her pants. “Mmm, so what about you? What do you for a living?”

“Ha” Kimberly exhaled, tilting her head up to the pink and yellow neon lights, “Nothing that exciting” A job in marketing didn’t exactly compare to the hustle and bustle Gia must do every day. “I have to admit, I didn’t come over here because I wanted to  _ talk” That _ perked the other girl’s attention. It was true, Kimberly came here for  _ one _ thing. She wasn’t here for small talk, she wasn’t here to date, she didn’t want to know about everyone’s job or look through pictures of girls dogs off of a phone screen. 

Kimberly could tell that Gia wasn’t here at nightclub on her only day off to try and find a girlfriend. “Is that so?” The blonde tilted her head to the side, her elbow resting up on the bar, she was as nonchalant as ever, “Than what did you come over here for?” She asked,  _ teasing, _ wanting Kimberly to be the one to come out and  _ say _ it, to  _ make _ that first move.

“Mmm” Kimberly’s eyes squinted, as if  _ pretending _ to string a thought along, prolonging their first kiss by making Gia  _ wait _ for it. She finished off her drink and set it on the table of the bar, plucking Gia’s beer bottle from her hand so her empty mojito glass could have some company. Kim wanted the blonde to touch  _ her _ and she couldn’t do that while holding something else. As the one standing between Gia’s legs, Kim had the leverage in this situation. She rested her hands on the blonde’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss the other girl. Mojito proved to be an excellent drink of choice for optimum minty kiss breath. It was a trick Amanda taught her back during their sorority days.

Kimberly always saw herself as the ambitious go getter type. She was quick to work her way up in the office to eventually have her own  _ department.  _ What she  _ wanted _ she  _ got,  _ and right now she wanted this beautiful, strong woman in front of her. Gia had only returned her kiss for about 30 seconds now, and she had already proved herself more competent than 90% of the college guys she had made out with in the past. Strong arms pulled Kimberly closer, her hands finding warmth in Kimberly’s back pockets. With one squeeze the cop would detect that Kimberly’s three day a week yoga classes were definitely paying off. 

There was a day where Kim used to make comments, and judge the one who got frisky right there out in the open for anyone to see. Now that she was  _ in _ the shoes of the one making out with a hot girl at the bar, she could honestly say she couldn’t give a shit to what anyone else thought.  _ God _ this felt so good.

What  _ didn’t _ feel so great were the drinks finally catching up to her. Damn, she needed to break the seal. Just when Gia was starting to use tongue too. Kimberly pulled back from the kiss, resting her hands on Gia’s shoulders. This stupid jacket, she couldn’t wait to get it off to feel her skin, her  _ biceps.  _ Kimberly felt a shock wave go through her body just  _ thinking  _ about it. “I’ll be right back” One more peck on the lips and she was off into the direction of the bathroom. 

If Gia were a wise woman, she’d be paying off her tab with Tanya while Kim took care of her business.

During the few moments she had alone, Kimberly had to gather her thoughts and give herself a bit of a mental pep talk. WWCKD. What would college Kim do?  _ Hook up _ with the hot girl. Phew, this was happening, this was really,  _ really _ happening. 

Just as she finished washing her hands, Gia had come through the door, a moment of relief washed on her face. Did the blonde  _ really _ think Kimberly was going to use the bathroom as an excuse. “This wasn’t the privacy I had in mind” Kim’s voice was low, her lips turned up in a smirk. 

Gia closed the gap between them, now that she wasn’t in a seated position she could take more initiative. She wanted to continue where they had left off, by hooking her fingers in Kimberly’s belt loops she was able to pull her close with one tug. Their lips reconnected, as if they had never parted to begin with. Kimberly was quick to wrap her arms around the young officer’s neck. In a surprise move, Gia lifted Kimberly off her feet and before she knew it she was seated on the marble counter by one of the many sinks. It mirrored their position from the bar, but  _ this  _ time Gia was the one standing between Kim’s legs. Kim hooked her ankles keeping Gia right where she stood, she didn’t want the cop to go anywhere. 

Gia removed herself from Kimberly’s lips and started to kiss her neck, trailing down, until she reached the other woman’s collarbone, there all it took was one lick and a playful bite to send Kimberly’s head reeling back. “Holy  _ shit”  _ Kimberly could  _ feel _ Gia’s short exhale against her neck.

A toilet flushed in a nearby stall and Tanya’s wife, Kat Sloan-Hillard, stepped out and moved to wash her hands. Kimberly rested her forehead against Gia’s shoulder, this was a stark reminder that they weren’t alone...this  _ wasn’t _ private or remotely the...nicest of places to..well, hook up. Christ. Kim could only hope Kat wasn’t about to tell her wife what she had witnessed. Lesbians spreaded gossip like a California wildfire. 

Gia was quick to catch on to Kimberly’s sudden embarrassment, she quietly whispered, “My place is right across the street” Kim silently nodded, she had come this far, she was too invested to let this one go. Gia stepped back to allow Kimberly the space to stand on her own two feet once more.  It was time to leave the club.

Kimberly stayed close to Gia’s side as the two made their way outside. As much as she  _ loved _ the dancing, the music was getting to be a bit too loud. The moment the two women were out the door and waiting for the crosswalk to turn, they could feel their ears were ringing. Fuck, this felt like the longest light.  _ Change little man.  _ Kimberly was getting far too restless. Gia reached over to hold Kimberly’s hand, the blonde was much better at containing her anticipation. It wasn’t long until they crossed the street, entered Gia’s apartment complex and got into the elevator. It took every ounce of strength for Kimberly not to make a serious move on Gia right then and there.

When they reached Gia’s apartment, the police officer had turned on the lights and set her keys down by the door. She lived in a pretty standard place, couch, tv, kitchen, all wonderful, sure sure sure. “Did you want something to dri-?” Gia couldn’t even finish her offer, Kimberly effectively cut her off by swiftly turning around and kissing her--far rougher than the previous kisses at the nightclub. The other woman was  _ trying _ to be a good hostess, but Kimberly didn’t want wine or a conversation on the couch. Her skin felt like it was on  _ fire _ and the only way to statiate it was Gia’s touch. 

Gia helped Kimberly’s cause by taking off her leather jacket and tossing it in the direction of her couch for a hopeful safe landing.  _ God yes.  _ Kimberly melted at the sight of Gia in a yellow tank top, her toned arms on total display. Gia then took Kimberly’s hands, and before Kim knew it her back was against the apartment door, her hands pinned to the wood above her head. Gia was clearly  _ done _ letting Kimberly call the shots, the marketing executive was completely at her mercy now. As if she could complain about  _ that.  _

Kimberly wanted to test the waters and push against Gia's hands, only for Gia to tighten her grip. The blonde kissed Kim's lips, but only for a moment, she was quick to find a pulse point on Kimberly's neck. Kim closed her eyes, arching her back toward the other woman, it was then Gia held Kimberly's wrists above her head with  _ one _ hand. Her other hand was now free to roam Kimberly's side, finding a place on her hip.  _ Shit.  _ Where was this woman all of her life and why did it take so long to transfer to Angel Grove? 

A moan escaped her lips when Gia started to pepper kisses down her chest, Kim made the right move by choosing a low cut v-neck shirt. The blonde pulled away from Kim's body to look at her, as if thinking about what the  _ neighbors  _ were hearing. As if Kim cared, they weren't  _ her _ problem. No her problem in this situation was that there was too much fabric separating them. 

Kim could feel Gia's hand loosening, it gave her the opportunity to break free. She reached down to cup Gia's cheeks, kissing her lips with purpose to jump start the blonde into taking action. Kim always got what she wanted and oh did she want Gia badly. The police officer bent herself ever so slightly to pick Kimberly up, she wasn't about to break this intense of a kiss. Kim locked her legs around the other woman's hips, her arms wrapped around her neck to steady herself, to help Gia center herself as she carried Kimberly to somewhere more private...her bedroom.

Gia tenderly let Kimberly down onto the bed. Kim then rested on the back of her elbows, taking the moment to enjoy the sight of Gia taking off her shirt. Boy, and Kim thought she was in love with Gia's biceps...woo... _ hello _ perfectly sculpted abs. The blonde wasn't a fool, she knew she was lesbian candy, and wanted to savor every longing glance; making Kim wait just a  _ little _ longer before unhooking her bra, tossing it to the side to join her shirt on the floor. Continuing this little show, she then unbuttoned her pants, smirking the whole time. 

Now that Gia was completely naked before her, Kimberly curled her index finger motioning for the other woman to join her on the bed. It had been too long since their bodies came into contact with one another. Gia happily obliged the request, slinking up the bed and capturing Kimberly’s lips with her own. Upon pulling away from the kiss, Gia bit playfully on Kim’s bottom lip, her hands on the hem of Kim’s shirt. These clothes had to go. The v-neck top, the vest, the pants, Gia could have them for all Kim cared. One by one they dropped to the floor, leaving Kimberly in a matching pink bra and panty set. 

“Like what you see?” Kim asked, her head tilted to the side. 

“Very much so” Another kiss brought them together, after all, Kimberly didn’t come over to Gia’s place to  _ talk.  _

As much as Gia enjoyed the sight before her, she’d rather see Kimberly  _ without  _ the clothes. Gia’s hand snaked around Kim’s back to unhook her bra, while Kim was all too impatient to take her panties off. 

With nothing between them, Kimberly and Gia’s kisses became more feverish, more needy. Kim’s fingernails grazed Gia’s back, her hips naturally felt inclined to bump up into Gia. The blonde took that as a sign, admits their passionate kiss, her hand found Kimberly’s eager breast, her thumb grazed over a perked nipple. Kimberly arched her back, she was all too ready for Gia, but the blonde wasn’t about to give her  _ everything  _ she wanted just yet. 

Gia parted from Kim’s lips in favor of using her mouth to claim Kimberly’s other breast. Kim threaded her hands through blonde locks of hair, god this felt amazing. What felt  _ more  _ amazing was when Gia’s thumb slid through slick folds, then circling Kim’s clit.  _ “Fuck”  _ It was  _ so  _ sensitive the way Gia was working her up. Kimberly forgot what it  _ felt  _ like. Ty was more of a thrust only kinda guy, that she had to learn how to fake it  _ quickly,  _ just to move things along. He probably didn’t even know  _ what  _ or  _ where  _ her clit even was. 

“I’m about to” Gia didn’t give Kimberly a chance to process what she had just said, with a thumb on her clit she could slide two fingers into the other girl with ease. “God, you’re so wet” Gia groaned, part impressed with  _ herself _ for having this sort of effect on another human being. 

Kimberly brought Gia’s face back up to hers to kiss her lips, effectively quelling any moans from escaping. Kim gripped blonde locks hard when Gia found a sweet spot deep inside of her,  _ holy shit.  _ Kimberly couldn’t help it, her hips started to thrust to try and match Gia’s pace…she was so desperate so needy to find a release. 

Another swipe of her clit and Kimberly had to pull away from the kiss with a sharp breath. “Right there, god  _ right  _ there”

Gia was all too happy to oblige, with two fingers still inside of her, Gia’s thumb started to slowly but surely circle Kim’s clit….just a little more pressure and...the blonde couldn’t help but smirk feeling Kimberly’s walls start to tighten around her fingers. It was time to stop teasing and pick up the pace. Gia moved  _ harder _ ,  _ faster,  _ her fingers curling on an off beat to keep Kimberly on her toes. Literally, Kim’s toes were starting to curl.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

It was pathetic that Kim couldn’t remember the last time she felt like  _ this.  _ The pressure inside of her was building. Her head tossed back into the pillows underneath her, her grip on Gia’s bareback tightened...she was  _ close, _ so god damn close to spilling over. Gia’s breath started to hasten as well, she had given up thrusting all together in favor of focusing all of her attention onto that sensitive bud of nerves between Kim’s legs.  

_ Holy Shit. Holy Shit.  _

Kimberly had to sit up and bite Gia’s shoulder just to keep herself from moaning too loudly. A god damn noise complaint was  _ not _ going to interrupt her, not when Gia was working her so well that- _ fuck! _ There it was. Kimberly’s eyes went wide, her body had reached it’s peak, convulsing and quaking with aftershocks of an orgasm. 

“I’ve got you” Gia could only use one arm, as the other was currently occupied, but one strong toned arm wrapped around Kimberly’s naked form was enough. 

Kimberly had to catch her breath, and come back down to earth but it was going to take some time. “...Wow…” She was still dazed, her head felt like it was spinning. Gia rubbed her back with her freed hand, letting out a small chuckle when Kimberly would twitch from a delayed shockwave coursing through her. “...Are you going to pull out?” Kim asked, after she felt enough time had passed.

The blonde shook her head, trying to cover up the fact that she was about to laugh at what she was going to say next, “I would….but I  _ literally _ can’t move”

Kimberly stared at the blonde with wide eyes, she didn’t even  _ feel _ her walls clamp down on Gia’s hand.  _ Shit.  _ She came so hard that her body physically snapped to Gia like a venus fly trap, refusing to let go of what made it feel that amazing. “Oh my god” She had just met this girl and  _ this,  _ talk about humiliating. 

_ “Ow”  _ Gia pulled out as  _ slowly _ as possible murmuring an apology as she went, Kimberly’s body did  _ not _ like that. Kimberly may not have felt herself clamp down, but boy she felt her walls pulsate and throb at the sudden loss. 

Going out on the town, and getting under Gia was exactly what the doctor had ordered. The drop dead sexy blonde left her a complete and utter mess...Ty who? Yeah, she was  _ so _ over that schlup. 

Gia laid her back against the mattress, surely after  _ that  _ Kimberly would be too  _ exhausted _ to return the favor so to say. Oh no, no, no. She had a reputation of being a pillow princess in high school and if newly single Kimberly came out of this one night stand with  _ that _ following her...no. She spent  _ so _ many years giving to Ty and never receiving that when someone finally made  _ her  _ cum she was going to pay it forward.

In this moment Kimberly really wished she had found out about the affair _before_ she got her nails done. She paid far too much to get them to look the way they do. That was _fine,_ she could work with this. Kimberly started trail kisses down Gia’s chest, over perfectly sculpted abs, lower, and lower...Kim positioned herself down between pale legs, her arm wrapping around Gia’s thigh to hold her into place. Gia could only look down, her breath hitching in anticipation, now it was _Kim’s_ turn to smirk. If there was _one_ thing she was amazing at it was using her tongue. 

Mm, fucking Kimberly was really a turn on for the other girl...she was already so wet, so  _ ready.  _ Kimberly started the slow torture by taking her good old time licking up and through the blonde’s folds. “Holy  _ shit!”  _ Kimberly started to use her tongue to lazily circle Gia’s clit, the blonde arched her back, her pelvis pushing down toward what it desired.  _ More.  _

That was what she liked to hear. If Kim’s nails weren’t so long, her fingers would have a chance to play along but, alas. Her tongue found passageway into where Gia needed her the most, the muscle creating a totally different sensation. The blonde had to use a pillow to stifle a moan, Kimberly had just curled her tongue up within her, driving her to the edge. Kim’s confidence boosted when she felt Gia’s fingers thread through her hair, holding her in place. It wasn’t long after until Gia was the one to come, her muscles tensing, a curse escaping her lips. Oh yeah. Kimberly may’ve been rusty, but she still had some game.

*****

Gia invited Kimberly to stay the night, of course Kim took her up on the offer for a free place to crash for the evening. After a session like  _ that,  _ the last thing she really wanted to do was get out of bed, put clothes on, deal with finding an uber... _ sit _ in an uncomfortable uber ride, and get back to her apartment at god only knows what hour. Here at Gia’s...she could sleep.

Boy this place  _ smelled _ like sex. Kimberly sat up, still naked, only to find that Gia wasn’t in bed with her. It was just as well...saying goodbye to a one night stand wasn’t exactly  _ fun,  _ it was awkward. Like, hey thanks for the sex but I never want to see you again. The blonde was currently taking a shower and that was the  _ perfect _ opportunity to leave. Kimberly scdaddled out of bed and started to scoop up her clothes, ugh, this felt sexy. She couldn’t  _ wait _ to get back into her apartment and properly shower. 

Though, a pang of guilt rang through her...she couldn’t leave without saying  _ anything.  _ Kimberly didn’t have the other girl’s phone number, she didn’t even know her last name...the best she could do was find a post it to write.  _ Thanks for good time! -Kim.  _ The shower in the other room turned off, it was  _ really _ time to go. Kimberly would  _ never _ have to see Gia again, there was no time to second guess leaving a  _ thank you note _ after a one night stand. 

One thing she did  _ not _ miss from her college days was the time old ‘walk of shame’. Kimberly had grown too used to just rolling over and calling it a night. Being single took  _ so _ much extra effort. As she walked along the streets, she did what any girl would do when they didn’t want to be bothered by strangers...look busy by calling someone on the phone. Ah, Trini should be up by now. 

“God, I have to tell you about my night”

“You  _ do _ know I’m going to be seeing you for lunch today right, or did you forget about that?” Yeah, Kimberly definitely forgot about that.

“Of  _ course _ I didn’t forget” She lied, thankfully Trini could only hear her voice. “Can I share my good news?” Kimberly literally called Trini to gossip about her night, there was no way in hell she  _ wouldn’t _ tell her after all this time. “I went to Zeo last night”

_ “You _ went without us?”

“Okay, you  _ cannot _ guilt trip me Miss I have a girlfriend…” All Kim wanted to do was  _ brag _ about her night. “Holy  _ shit,  _ I cannot  _ wait _ to tell you about the chick I hooked up with. I have  _ never _ felt like this before...I-”

“You know” Trini sounded a bit rushed on the other line, “I’m super excited that you’re getting over your douchebag boyfriend but I...I really have stuff I need to take care of. Look, you can tell me all about it at lunch. Okay? I want to know everything!”

“Fine...I guess I can let you go…”

“The reservation is under Emma’s name... _ don’t _ be late”

“Says the one who’s always late” When Trini huffed out a sigh, Kimberly knew to stop teasing. What was  _ up _ with her anyway? “I’ll be there!”

Whatever, she was already by her apartment anyway by the time the call had ended. Kimberly set her keys down and glanced around the now half empty apartment...it felt so  _ odd _ without Ty’s presence here. This place was now solely Kimberly’s space...still, she couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely, there wasn’t much life here. No boyfriend eating messy nachos on the lazy-boy chair….no more lazy boy chair. Now her furinatire matched like it was supposed to. She was happy to be free of him...but for the first time in  _ six years _ she’d be living alone… _ that _ was a fun one to mull over in the shower. Maybe she would need more than a one night stand with a beautiful woman to fill the void Ty left in her heart...in her  _ life.  _

*****

Kimberly was the first to arrive at the restaurant, go figure, Trini was always the one running late and holding Emma back. Back when she and Trini were first friends, Kimberly would always tell the other girl the wrong time, just so Trini would show up the fifteen minutes later for the ‘real time’. “Hi, table for Goodall. There should be three”

“Um there’s a reservation under Goodall, but it’s a reservation for  _ four”  _

“Emma...Emma Goodall” How many Goodalls were here in Angel Grove?

“Yes, that would be the one. Emma Goodall, table for four” The hostess smiled, oh so pleasantly, “You’re actually the second one to arrive. Your friend is in the third booth, right by the window seat”

No, there was no way  _ Trini _ would have beaten her here. “Thank you” Kimberly politely smiled to the hostess before making her way around the corner. One booth, two booths…. _ fuck.  _ There was a blonde sitting at this so called third corner booth, Kimberly could recognize her anywhere considering...Gia…

Gia was  _ here,  _ in the restaurant, in their so called booth. No. No this  _ had _ to be a mistake. Kimberly wanted a one night stand, no strings attached, never to ever see this person again. The glint of pride in those freaking gorgeous green eyes, it was Gia alright. With a wave of her hand, the blonde smirked in Kimberly’s direction. Life really wanted to fuck with her today.

Not wanting to believe this was the truth, Kimberly headed straight for the restroom to call her best friend, surely Trini could clear the air on this one. “Hey where are you at?” Kimberly asked, now was the time to check herself out in the bathroom mirror. Yeah, yeah she looked pretty damn hot if she were to say so. “Are you close?”

“I’m like ehhhhh five minutes out”

“So ten” Kimberly concluded, counting in  _ Trini _ minutes and not  _ actual _ minutes. 

“Is something up?”

“Yeah something is up” Kimberly snapped, she was oh so happy to talk earlier but now she was in complete panic mode, “Why do we have a reservation for  _ four?” _

“Because there’s gonna be four of us? It’s you, me, Emma  _ obviously,  _ and Emma’s childhood friend Gia. She literally  _ just _ moved from Angel Grove, it’s pretty awesome...hey you might like her she-”

“Trini” Kimberly held the bridge of her nose, “You are telling me that  _ Gia  _ so happens to be  _ Emma’s  _ best friend”

“Uh huh. I’m not following the relevance here so can you clue me-HEY I AM DRIVING HERE” Trini sighed, “People are fucking morons I swear to god”

“Can you focus for like three seconds? Shit. Trini you have  _ got  _ to be kidding me. That’s the girl I hooked up with last night” As in the best sex she’s ever had, literally, just sitting there at their table. Fuck.  _ Shit.  _

All Kimberly could hear is laughter on the other side of the phone, so much for Trini’s road rage. Not when she can chuckle it up on Kimberly’s expense, “Fuck you Trini. You don’t  _ understand.”  _

More laughter. 

“I ate that girl out last night” Kimberly glanced over beside her to see that a poor complete stranger was just trying to live out their day and wash their hands. Yeah, she got an earful standing next to Kim. Awesome. Fantastic. 

“...Wow…” Trini tried to quell her little giggle fit, “You  _ really _ went all out, damn girl...get it”

“I left her a fucking thank you note. How am I supposed to go in there?”

Trini was now cackling, what a great friend, “You left a freaking thank you note!? Well ah…….I’m assuming you’re hiding in the bathroom, or by some decorative plant...which isn’t that worse?”

“Just  _ get here.”  _ Kimberly missed the days of the flip phone where she could hang up with snapping purpose. Pushing the little red call end button on the touch screen did  _ not _ feel nearly as satisfying. “Shit” Well what the fuck, here goes nothing. It was Saturday, Kimberly could order a drink with lunch if she so needed to.

By the time she exited the bathroom and returned to the main floor of the restaurant, Emma had joined Gia and created a little buffer zone. At least Kimberly wouldn’t have to be with Gia alone. She shouldn’t have left that stupid fucking  _ thank you  _ note. God. That horror was flashing through her mind as she had to turn on the excited, “Heeey” to greet Emma with a hug. Emma  _ loved _ hugs. 

“Oh Kimberly I’m  _ so _ excited, you get to finally meet Gia!” Oh. They’ve met. Kimberly has already seen a  _ lot _ Gia, from very fun angles. “Gia this is Kim...Trini’s best friend”

“Pleasure” Gia stood, offering her hand to shake. It seems for now they were  _ both _ to be on their best behavior around their mutual  _ person.  _ “So, where’s the other half?”

“Late as usual” Emma sighed shaking her head, “Though I believe she’s parking, she should be here with us soon”

Kimberly sat down across from the pair of besties. Gia had notably ordered a beer since Kimberly’s arrival, oh good, so Kim wasn’t the  _ only _ one feeling a bit of heat. Trini  _ finally _ decided to show up, she carried two boxes in her hand...one pink...one yellow. It was enough to hide her shit eating grin upon seeing both Kimberly and Gia sitting at the table. Gia didn’t  _ know _ that Trini  _ knew _ about them and Emma….she was completely left in the dark. Oh sweet, innocent Emma. 

“What’re in the boxes T?”  _ T? _ How fucking close were Gia and Trini? Ooh. How was this the first time Kimberly had come into contact with the blonde under  _ these _ circumstances. 

“I think we can cut to the chase….why we’re all here today” Trini handed the yellow box to Kimberly, the pink box was for Gia. “These are actually for you guys”

Gia and Kimberly were both a bit skeptical, why  _ did _ their best friends invite them out to lunch? Why were they getting gifts? It wasn’t Kimberly’s birthday, god, she did not want to think about turning another year older and now  _ single.  _ She could  _ guess _ that it wasn’t Gia’s birthday either. Trini couldn’t have  _ known _ to be an asshole and get them their own  _ congrats on the sex _ cakes. So it wasn’t a prank…

A small white card had the word  _ Kimberly _ written on it in beautiful script calligraphy. She could see what else was in the box later, first came the card. She could hear Trini take a breath next to her, what the hell was she so nervous about?

_ Kimberly,  _

_ You were my first friend when I moved to Angel Grove. It was a pretty dark time in my life. My mom couldn’t wrap her head around me coming out and everything was kinda messy. I was away from my home, away from the only life I really knew. Yeah, we started off as co-workers but over the years you’ve truly become my best friend. You’re the one I go to when I need advice, or someone to have a drink with...or lets be real, money when things are tight. You are ALWAYS there by my side and for the biggest day in my life...I want you there beside me.  _

_ Will you be my maid of honor? _

Kimberly felt a knot in her throat, oh god, “Of course I will” She glanced across the table to see Emma rubbing Gia’s back, the police officer was trying _so_ hard to keep her emotions in check...to _not_ show any sort of weakness at whatever Emma had written in her card. “Oh my god you guys got engaged!?” Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini in a hug, truly so happy to see that her best friend fucking made it. 

Then she realized the  _ real _ implications of what this all meant. She and Gia were both chosen to be maids of honor at their best friend’s wedding.  _ Oh god. _

So much for never seeing this girl again….


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with the girls. Trini knows far too much and Emma is completely oblivious of what Kimberly were up to Gia did last night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's an extremely short chapter, but I wanted to continue to try and keep up with updating in between some of my larger projects.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3

What in the world was happening with Kimberly's mess of a life? Right. Re-Cap. Her _best_ friend asked her to be her maid of honor and be in a wedding party with the woman she slept with last night. Hooking up with Gia was _supposed_ to only be one night, and one night only a way to get over her shitty ex-boyfriend Ty. There the blonde was, the best sex Kim had gotten in... _years._ God, _God._

“I’d like to order a mimosa” Kimberly flagged the waitress down, she needed to drink but with the news of Emma and Trini’s engagement, she could pass it off as a _celebration_ drink and not a _what the fuck is happening?_ Drink.

“Oooh that sounds refreshing” Emma, oh sweet innocent Emma had _no_ idea what had happened between her maid of honor and Trini’s best friend. “I’ll have one too” She was ecstatic of course, after all, she was marrying the girl of her dreams, “To celebrate”

“Uh” Trini wasn’t a huge fan of the orange juice, but she wasn’t going to wuss out if everyone at the table had an alcoholic beverage. Gia was well on her way into her beer at this point, “I’ll just have a bloody mary”

Kimberly could put what happened between her and Gia behind her, at least for now, in favor of hearing about the engagement. “So…. _sooooooo”_ Kim started to nudge Trini, wanting her best friend to spill the details.

“Okay, okay so _I_ was the one to propose” Trini confessed, something that wasn’t surprising news to Gia and Kim. “Look, I didn’t want to do anything flashy. I don’t like public proposals or _that_ kinda thing...I wanted it to be personal” The graphic designer leaned back, her eyes not leaving her fiance across the table, “I’ve had the ring for awhile, but I wanted to figure out a good time. So...it was in the morning, first thing. I knew she had a day off. I got out of bed early to make her favorite breakfast, put the ring box on the tray...wrote out a _will you marry me_ out in syrup on her pancakes.” She laughed, “God, my hands never been so shaky before in my life”

“Man, T, who knew you were such a _sap”_ Gia teased, bringing the beer bottle to her lips, a wide grin.

“Oh stop, it was so _sweet”_ Emma wasn’t going to let the teasing from her best friend bother her, the photographer was on cloud nine.

“I can’t believe you did this without telling me!” Kimberly was _shocked_ that Trini could do something so _life_ altering without freaking out on her beforehand.

“Well” Trini shrugged, “You were going through a break up, that’s kinda the worst time to be _hey_ _I’m gonna get married!_ Y’know?”

“Gosh, I’m so sorry Kimberly. Trini told me all about what happened with Ty...what a scumbag” Oh good, so the conversation flipped to her and how her relationship took a nosedive into the ground, fantastic. Where was that mimosa? “He’s an idiot for cheating on you”

“Ah” It was like a _lightbulb_ clicked on in the police officers mind, “Boyfriend problems?” Kimberly was _horrified_ that the blonde now knew _why_ she was being used as well...a _pick me up._

“Mmm, I’d rather not talk about it”

“Oh well if you need me to set you up with anyone” Emma was all too concerned, all too giving and wanted to see Kimberly happy again. “You would _love_ my friend Jake”

Gia practically choked on the sip of beer she was drinking at the mention of a mutual friend. Trini had to drink the provided water so she wouldn’t laugh out loud. Oh Trini knew too much, and Kim still wanted to die a little. This was a great start to her morning.

“Jake? Really?” Gia had rested a hand on her chest, finally getting to a point where she could breathe on her own.

“What? He’s really sweet…” He’s also a _he,_ and that wasn’t the kind of _relationship_ she wanted to get back into after Ty burned her so badly. One night stand? Sure...but _relationship._ Hell, Kim wasn’t sure she was ready to be in a _relationship_ with a girl yet either.

“Kim doesn’t need to be set up right now” Trini tried to defuse whatever gears were turning in her fiance’s head. Thankfully she was assisted by the waitress coming over and bringing over their drinks and taking their orders for brunch.

“So...what all have you decided?” Gia asked, also wanting to keep the conversation on the newly engaged and as much off of Kimberly and herself as possible. “For the wedding”

“That we want to get married” Trini affirmed with a nod, shrugging her shoulders, “That’s all we’ve got so far”

“We really haven’t been engaged for very long, and well, there’s a _lot_ of details to figure out” Emma shook her head, “I don’t know _what_ I’m going to do for a photographer” As a professional photographer herself, she was going to be very, very particular in how she wanted her wedding photos to work. “We just know we’re going to get married _here_ in Angel Grove”

“So it’s ah a work in progress. Right now I’m just ecstatic that she said _yes”_

Oh good. Fantastic. No plans to gush over. No ideas on who was in the bridal party outside of Kimberly and Gia. No color schemes or floral arrangements. Not even a date. No talks of DJ or a band or even what kind of cake they were going to try getting. Nope.

What the _fuck_ were they going to talk about?

“Well, I for one am excited for you” Gia smiled, “I always had a feeling you guys were going to make it”

“And _I’m_ super happy that you’re in Angel Grove” Emma hugged her best friend sitting next to her, “Doing long distance wedding planning would’ve been such a bummer, but you’re _here._ You’re not hours away”

“How’re you adjusting to AG?” Trini asked, now the heat was on Gia. Kimberly was _perfectly_ fine with that change of conversation flow.

“Pretty well, actually” The blonde responded, leaning back casually against the wooden booth. “The guys have been nothing but welcoming, and my apartment’s in a great location so I really don’t have anything to complain about...it’s been a smooth adjustment. I finally have some free time to unwind and explore the city”

“Mm, I still have a bone to pick with you” Emma poked at Gia’s side, “I can’t believe you went to Zeo for the first time without us!” Something Trini was upset with Kimberly about as well.

God, what would life have been like if Emma and Trini took their best friends to Zeo like they had planned? For starters they probably wouldn’t make out in a bathroom and then go back to Gia’s place. _Probably_ not. Nope.

For a moment Gia looked across the table and caught Kim’s eye, this was getting too dangerously close to their night of fun. She sighed, needing to come off as nonchalant as possible, “Because you two would just cramp my style. I can only be fresh blood for so long”

Emma shook her head in disapproval at her best friend, “We could’ve had a fun time hanging out and all you want to do is hook up with the latest skank” Trini started laughing so hard that she threw her head back, oh _no._ “Was she worth it? _Hm?”_

Gia swallowed _hard_ her eyes trying _not_ to look at Kimberly across from her, “She was, actually”

“I’m sorry, hello” Kimberly waved her hand just enough to get all three girls to look at her, “I need to be caught up here. _Latest skank?”_ Kim narrowed her eyes at the woman across from her, a look that said exactly what Kimberly was thinking. _Latest SKANK!?_

“She’s exaggerating” Gia was _quick_ to defend herself, while trying to put Kim at ease. Trini _wasn’t_ helping, she was too busy laughing like an _asshole._

“Oh am I? _Am_ I?” Emma was _prepared_ for this battle, she had her hand out and was about to count fingers. “The girl with the tattoos”

“You really shouldn’t be so harsh with people with tattoos…”

“Mmm, true, but that doesn’t make up for her personality”

Gia glanced down to the table, “I guess that’s fair” She paused, “She was hot though”

“Yeah I’m sure the _crazy_ ones always are” Was Kimberly crazy to get in bed with Gia? “The one with the _cop fetish”_

“Oh that was a fun night”

“Okay-okay!” Kimberly did not want to hear a _laundry_ list of the women Gia has had a one night stand with. She did not _want_ to know what her _number_ was. Jesus. This was supposed to be one and done! She was never supposed to see Gia’s face ever again but here she was. In the same wedding party. “We get it” She had to hold onto Trini’s knee’s just to get her best friend to calm the hell down.

Emma sighed, “I don’t mean to be _harsh…_ ”

“Here we go” Gia sat back with her arms folded, “I don’t want to _be_ in a relationship...there’s a reason why I like to keep things casual.”

“Because you’re afraid of letting someone in” Emma spoke as if she held the keys to the kingdom in her hand.

“I get it” Kim sighed, she was with Ty Fleming for _years._ All that time and what? A broken heart. What a downer of a conversation, “But...what you two have” She motioned between Trini and Emma, “It’s inspiring”

“And Trini _knows_ if she breaks Em’s heart she has to deal with _me”_ Gia smirked, a _joke_ to ease up the tension.

“Hey, till death do us part” Kimberly had never seen Trini so relaxed, so at ease with herself. Maybe true love still was a thing after all.

Naturally, another lull, where the _fuck_ was their food to buffer conversation? Kimberly was _starving_. Next time she went out to hook up she'd have to have to carry around granola bars or something. "I'm going to break the seal" Gia announced, excusing herself from the table for some privacy.

"I'll go with" Kimberly got up, joking with a, "Maybe the food will get here by the time we get back"

Trini _wanted_ so desperately to make some sort of snide comment, but again, she had to bite her tongue for the sake of Kimberly, Gia and her innocent fiance who was none the wiser. Emma would be _horrified_ to learn that she basically called Kimberly a ho.

Kimberly waited until they were safely in the bathroom before speaking, "Okay we really have to figure out what we're going to do"  
  
"...Oh...what's there to "figure out"?" Gia used air quotes, "I actually came here to pee" As one does in the restroom. The blonde sighed folding her arms, "Okay, so, I wasn't expecting to see you ever again either. But it is what it is. We don't have to make a big deal about it."  
  
"A big deal about it? Gia we...I..." Kimberly rested her hands back on the sink. Oh god. Just last night they were making out in a bathroom...one not as clean and fancy as this, but a bathroom nevertheless. "Trini _knows"_  
  
"...Okay?"   
  
"No, Trini knows. I told her _everything"_ Her eyes went wide, was Gia really not getting the severity of this? _"Everything"_  
  
The blonde's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "Judging by the thank you note you left me...I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I've received five stars in all categories"  
  
She wasn't wrong.  
  
She wasn't wrong at all.   
  
God that smug smirk. Ugh.  
  
Kimberly sighed, "So you're totally and completely fine with this?"  
  
"You used me just as much as I used you" Gia folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend screwing you over. I really am. I get it, I'm nothing but a rebound and you were nothing but a _great_ night and amazing company. We can leave it at that. Emma will never have to know, and we can walk back out of there, be the best maids of honor we can be and put this behind us"  
  
"...Right..." Kimberly didn't sound so sure that was what she wanted. "Right, of course"  
  
"Mhmm" Gia's brow arched, "Unless this was something you wanted to do _again?"_   
  
"I didn't say that. I was agreeing to being a mature adult" Her days of being a sorority girl were over, she was an adult now and she had to make better choices. She got rid of Ty, she couldn't get caught up with the likes of Gia....fuck what was her last name? No. No. This was supposed to be one and done. She could not make this personal...mmm...don't do not think about her perfectly sculpted body.   
  
"Okay" Gia's smile was all too knowing. It didn't take a great detective to figure out that the reason Kimberly called Trini immediately was to brag about and talk about her amazing night with a stranger. "This is going to be _fun"_ Oh she was already having too much fun with that teasing voice. Kimberly narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to fall into her web, no matter how sexy she found the blonde.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The engagement party" Because that's totally what she meant, "We'll have to throw them something fun, after all, we're going to have to spend a lot of time together"   
  
Great.

_Fantastic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, next chapter will be a bit bulkier <3

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oh this is gonna be a fun one. I'll probably try to update this at least one more time before the new year


End file.
